Intercept vehicles, such as warheads or missiles, utilize highly sensitive optics to discriminate targets. In order to maintain optics sensitivity, the optical sensors are sealed prior to use and uncovered at the beginning of a mission. Typically, optics covers are ejected with a forward or side motion, and the vehicle is re-orientated, prior to release of the cover, to direct the cover away from possible interference with the vehicle. In some cases, optics covers are ejected without any re-orientation of the vehicle with the hope of a clean separation.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.